Hollow's Eve
by Shooting Star Sky Saint
Summary: Organization members have been disappearing. Roxas is having uncontrollabe urges and only one person can stop him... But can he stop him willingly? Yaoi. Roxas x Sora. Lemon. Dark. Gore. Cannibalism.
1. Chapter 1

__**Hello! This is my first Kingdom Hearts story so I hope you all like it! **

** Pairings: Roxas/Sora**

** Warning: Gore, yaoi, and language.**

** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Hollow's Eve**_

_**By: Shooting Star Sky Saint**_

Pain.

Sorrow.

Happiness.

Nostalgia.

Every emotion coursed through his being. Releasing waves of pure ecstasy to roll down his body, making him shiver in an orgasmic way. He had never felt this kind of pleasure before. _Not ever._

Anger.

Joy.

Fear.

Disgust.

Was _this _what it meant to feel whole? To feel human? He couldn't take it anymore. He stood up from the bloody corpse that lay torn at his feet, looked to the sky and glared intensely at the heart shaped moon above him. _Kingdom Hearts_. A twisted smile grew on his crimson splattered; he dare not hold it back. He couldn't deny the calling that screamed inside him, if he did then he would surely loose his sanity.

Trust.

Surprise.

Shame.

Envy.

_Everything _filled him, and sated the calling for more. Soft, blue eyes stared endlessly at the hearts above, collecting within Kingdom Hearts. A long time ago, he wished for a heart of his own – but not anymore.

After the tenth or thousandth Heartless that he destroyed in Twilight Town, something snapped inside of him. A deep urge filled him and the calling for something to eat drove him nearly frantic. Something ached and tugged at his body and he couldn't figure out what it was – then, three kids came along. A thin boy, a young girl, and a tubby boy, the girl foolishly asked him if he was okay and before Roxas had even known it, he was on top of her and clawing out her throat. Her two friends had tried to pull Roxas off but he just killed them with one blow by his keyblade. Once all three children were dead, Roxas had come back to his senses and stared horrified at the bloody scene he had caused. Then, he felt it again.

A tug on his being. The calling to eat. He shakily looked over the three corpses and bent down, shivering madly as if it were below zero. His hand worked automatically, caressing across the dead girl's chest and soon dove straight in, yanking out a crimson heart that could no longer beat. Roxas looked only for a moment at still organ that dripped in his hand, only for _one _moment did he feel what Axel called "pity" then it vanished, replaced with nothing but desire. The next thing he knew, he was shoving the heart into his mouth, chomping and slurping madly at the beautiful heart. In a minute he swallowed it whole and allowed sweet and bitter emotions to take him over.

He never felt so… so… _good _before. He could feel the girl's memories and emotions fill him from top to bottom, sending gentle waves of ecstasy up his entire body. He moaned loudly, having never felt this kind of pleasure in his entire short-lived life. But the minute it came, it disappeared, having been replaced with his hollow shell of artificial emotions. He cursed silently under his breath; he wanted to get that feeling again. That feeling of being _whole_. Then he quickly looked over the bodies of the tubby and thin boy and smiled crookedly.

It wasn't soon after that when he realized that if he ate someone's heart, then he would gain their emotions and memories. Therefore making him complete. At first he stuck to humans, finding and killing them whenever he went on solo missions, but that wasn't enough. The taste started to get dull. He needed something more_ interesting_.

One day Roxas had been assigned a mission with Larxene to go to Halloween Town. Roxas had been incredibly agitated with the fact that he hadn't eaten in a while and with Larxene nagging and shouting at him telling him how useless he was. He snapped. A maniac, toothy smile spread across his lips and his hands wrapped around her throat, catching the older Nobody off guard. She struggle at first, but Roxas just tightened his grip until he heard the delightful sound of a crack. The bitch was dead and curiosity sank into Roxas's being. He knew that Nobodies did not have hearts but the urge within him begged for retribution. The hunger took over Roxas as he feasted on the hollow remains of Larxene.

That's when it struck him. A surge of dark emotions crawling under his skin and filling his veins with pleasure. He moaned softly, trying to hold back the tingling sensation that ran up his body.

Greed.

Pride.

Envy.

Bitterness.

Her emotions were terribly dark and yet sweet and tangy. He continued on and did not stop until he met bone and cartilage. Having relieved himself and satisfied that he found a new _better _taste, Roxas left Halloween Town leaving only Larxene's coat and bones. Before he arrived back at Oblivion Castle, Roxas made sure to clean himself and come up with a good lie about Larxene's "death".

It wasn't long after that before Roxas hunted down the organization members one by one. He started with Vexen, having killed and eaten him when he was in his dorm alone. He then went on to Demyx who too busy playing his siter to notice that Roxas had snuck up behind him and swiftly twisted his neck, ending his life. At one point, Luxord began feel suspicion about the missing organization members and stalked Roxas to see if he was involved in any way. Unfortunately, he caught up with the blond Nobody just as he had killed Zexion. Roxas had known the entire time that Luxord was following him and waited for him to fall into his trap, he cleverly ordered his own personal Nobodies to restrain Luxord long enough to kill him. And now, lying at his feet was the torn body of Saix. He had tried to killed Roxas and put up a good fight, but to no avail he lost miserably.

Now, all Organization XII members were gone – all of them except Axel and Xion.

Licking contently at the blood on his lips, Roxas walked away from the corpse and thought grimly. For some reason he still didn't feel completely sated. He didn't feel that thrill of being whole and that usual wave of pleasure and emotions. He furrowed his brow and cursed, there was something missing – _someone _he needed. But who?

"Roxas?" He heard his name being called and turned around. He grim facial expression didn't change in the slightest when he met the confused and horrified faces of Xion and Axel. They weren't standing too far away from him but were staring down at the torn body of Saix, innards and limbs sprayed in every direction. "Rox-as?" He voice was so beautiful, filled with such a desolate fear that wrapped around Roxas's body. So this was what people called "excitement". "W-what is this?"

The blonde smiled sweetly at his two friends and shrugged his shoulders innocently. "This? Oh, it's nothing. I was just on my way to get dinner when Saix decided to ambush me," His eyes flashed with insane glee, "the only thing is, he became my dinner. He was actually a bit bland compared to Marluxia, his memories lacked the taste I desired…"

"You're the one who's been killing all the members…" Xion frightenly realized.

"Yes, they were all so delicious." Roxas sneered, licking his lips. "But Saix was a bit… bitter and plain. Perhaps I should say that he was _empty_… _unfulling_…"

"Roxas. Can you hear yourself?" Axel trembled, a strange mix of anger and disbelief raging inside him.

"Hear myself? Of course I can." Roxas blankly answered, "Is there something wrong, Axel? You seem quite-" Roxas paused. His nose twitched, catching a scent that wavered faintly along the air. He sniffed and shuddered with pleasure. He could smell it. The scent that would finally sate him… the taste that would cure his hunger.

"_Xion…_" He hissed dangerously, lips curling into a sneer. The female Nobody flinched and blinked. She didn't want to look at him anymore. This wasn't the Roxas that she knew, this wasn't the friend she had ice cream with… she blinked again then felt two arms wrap around her chest from behind. Hot breath stabbed into the back of her neck where her hair stood on end. A slithery, snake-like tongue ran up and down her skin as the voice of the mad Nobody eased into her ear. "_It's you."_ Roxas hissed as he snaked his tongue against Xion's throat. "_You're the meal I've been yearning for… and yet…_" His teeth nibbled slowly along her lines, causing Xion to groan uncomfortably. _"You are not complete, unlike me, you're broken but have remnants of… __**him**__ in you_."

Xion quickly twisted out of his grip and backed away towards Axel, who was prepared to attack Roxas if necessary. Roxas arched his back and held out his arm, a portal appearing in black shadows forming from his hands. "Congratulations, Xion." Roxas solely said, "You wont be my next meal… but I found out who will be…" He lifted his head revealing his twisted smile and eyes that gleamed with insanity.

"_**He**__ will complete me. __**He **__will extinguish my hunger._"

Roxas leaped into the portal and disappeared, leaving his two former comrades in shock.

"_**He **__who wields the keyblade will become my final meal.._."

**Thank you for reading! **

**Review please :D **


	2. Chapter 3

**WAIT! QUICK WARNINGS BEFORE YOUR READ ON!**

**The rating has been changed to M due to LEMON… So if you do not like LEMON just read on from the asterisk down!**

**No holding back! This is the last chapter! Enjoy!**

**And I do not own Kingdom Hearts… but I can't wait until the release of KH 3 ;D**

_**Hollow's Nightfall**_

Sora lied in his bed and closed his eyes, ignoring the fluttering butterflies in his stomach that set him at unease. There was something that irked him. Something that was left undone but finished at the same time… Sora felt like he was being watched and he knew – deep down – that this was true.

Even though he had went to Destiny Island for some down time, strangely enough, Sora couldn't relax. Even when he laid in the sun and did nothing, he couldn't relax. Even without a single sound but the ocean waves to comfort him, he couldn't relax. It seemed as if the world couldn't give him a break – as if something was always coming around the corner.

Sora groaned into his pillow. The need to unwind nearly consumed him. The stress building at a standstill in his gut threatened to explode and then – to top of all his problems – there was the feeling of being watched that didn't allow Sora some decent sleep.

Sighing, Sora opened his eyes and nearly jumped out of his bed. His heart hammered in his chest and nearly submerged his breathing because kneeling over him was a figure with spiky hair that defied gravity. Sora stared up into blue eyes that almost matched his own if not for the malicious interest that pierced his soul. Unknowingly, Sora shivered and slowly stepped out of his bed and onto the floor, preparing to summon the Keyblade in case the figure decided to move.

"_**Sora…**_" The shadowed figure hissed, taking a step into the light of the room. The brown-haired teen flinched. He knew that voice… from somewhere he knew this voice all too well then it came to him once the figure revealed himself.

"Roxas?" Sora bellowed, "What are you doing here?"

The Nobody took steps towards Sora with a sinister grin on his face. "I came here…" Quicker than Sora could see, Roxas lied on him, restrained his arms above his head and leaned his face into Sora's.

"I came for _you_. My precious other…" Without warning, Roxas smashed his lips against Sora's and ferociously attacked him. Sora groaned and struggled to get free of the Nobody's grip but found it was harder than he expected. Why was Roxas so strong all of a sudden? Not having time to answer the question, Sora paid more attention to the brown-haired teen on top of him. He heard Roxas's moans as Sora found himself groaning into his mouth, feeling a tongue push past his entrance without permission.

Unexpectedly, Sora soon found himself moaning into Roxas's mouth. His body trembled as Sora felt Roxas's thigh rub against his own. Seconds went by and Roxas finally lifted himself up, a satisfied grin on his face and his eyes narrowed with maniacal assertion. Sora looked up at his Nobody and mentally frowned.

"_**Do you think it's over**_?" Roxas darkly asked, his voice lower than before. With lightning fast speed, Roxas grabbed at Sora's shirt and tore it off, doing the same to his pants and underwear. Sora gasped, the embarrassment of being completely exposed in front of Roxas mixed with the cold draft that hit his full erection.

"_**I've only just begun.**_" Roxas sneered as he took all seven inches of Sora into his mouth. The Keyblade Wielder gasped and threw his head back at the sudden pleasure. Sora moaned as Roxas sucked and groaned around his member, licking every vein slowly as if to engrave in a message. The feeling of having Roxas's mouth on him nearly drove Sora mad. This wasn't right, yet, Sora couldn't bring himself to care. It was so hot and steamy, filled with lust as Roxas bopped his head up and down Sora's shaft.

"Ohhh… R – Roxas…" Sora groaned, biting his tongue at the overwhelming pressure building in his gut.

His hips swayed to Roxas's mouth as he heard the Nobody whisper softly, "Come for me, Sora. Come all over me…" To get his message through, Roxas curled his tongue over Sora's head. The Keyblade Wielder moaned even louder, bucking slightly at the intensifying warmth and pleasure.

"Roxas! Don't stop! I'm so close!" Sora screamed, shutting his eyes tight. Roxas chuckled and sucked even harder, licking and flicking at the head with his tongue. "I'm going to… AHHHH!" He lost it. Sora pushed his head back into the pillow as roll after roll of his hot semen filled Roxas's mouth. Tensed muscles relaxed as the orgasm neared its end, Sora listened as Roxas swallowed his cum with moans attached.

"That was good…" Roxas groaned, glaring at Sora with lustful interest. "_**But you can do much better.**_" Sora lifted himself up and stared at a suddenly nude Roxas – when had he taken off his clothes? – and found himself gazing down at the Nobody's lower half.

He was HUGE. Sora felt his mouth drop as he stared at the ten-inch erect member. That defiantly wasn't right. Roxas was born from Sora so why was _he _bigger than him? Sora shrugged the question off in frustration and slammed himself down on the Nobody. His mouth crashed against Roxas's as the two moaned into each other's throats, Sora taking Roxas into his hand and slowly pumping at the same time.

Sora felt Roxas moan as the two of them explored each other's mouth, allowing their tongues to lead. Sora broke off from the kiss and lowered himself down, staring up at Roxas as if for permission then diving, taking in as much of Roxas's manhood as he could. Groaning, Sora bopped his head up and down, savoring the taste of the pre-cum that salivated from the member. Hearing Roxas moan with approval, Sora lowered himself further, licking and sucking at his balls and juggling them with his tongue.

Sora moaned as he continued to pump Roxas with his hand while continuing to gorge on his balls. Minutes went by and Sora lifted his head upwards, sucking frantically at Roxas's thick manhood.

"That's right…" Sora heard Roxas hiss – or groan? "Keep going…" As he said, Sora began to pump faster, massaging Roxas's balls in the process. The Nobody moaned even louder as Sora licked one last time on his head, sending Roxas over the edge. The blonde violently came inside Sora's mouth and Sora struggled to swallow every inch of cum in his mouth.

Roxas panted and leaned towards Sora, sweat beading down his forehead. The blonde leaned into his face and extended his tongue, licking some of the semen that was leftover on Sora's cheek.

"_**We're still not through yet…**_" Roxas snarled. In a fury, he grabbed Sora and threw him on his back on the bed. Sora blinked and within seconds, the blonde was on top of him, his erect member prodding curiously at Sora's entrance. The Keyblade Wielder gasped and breathed harshly, surely Roxas wasn't going to go this far… would he?

Sora looked into Roxas's eyes and looked away with horror, not wanting to look at the unrecognizable gleam in his eyes. This wasn't Roxas and Sora realized this a little too late.

"Wait, wait Roxas… I –"

Without warning, Roxas smirked, lining himself up with Sora, and slammed into him. Sora screamed in pain, tears rising in his eyes as he struggled to forget the agony ripping through his body. He could feel his walls tearing as Roxas groaned and pulled out of him. Panting with pain, Sora could feel a liquid drip down his thighs; he looked at the blonde boy just as he slammed himself back inside him.

"_**You're so deliciously tight!**_" Roxas growled, his voice becoming darker and low again. Sora groaned as the pain intensified as Roxas plowed mercilessly into the brunette teen. After minutes that seemed like an eternity, Sora felt a sudden pleasure in each push, he began to moan and meet Roxas halfway. Animalistic snarls slipped past Roxas's lips as he panted and breathed extensively, the Nobody lowered himself, still plowing into Sora, and outstretched his tongue, licking and teasing at one of Sora's hard nipples.

The brunette moaned even louder, the pleasure coming from his entire body nearly sending him over the edge. Roxas nibbled one more time on the nipple then made a trail up to Sora's neck, eventually finding his mouth once again. The two teen groaned and huffed into each other's mouths, twirling their tongues together and sometimes making eye contact. Suddenly, Roxas grabbed at Sora's member and made slow, easy strokes causing the Keyblade Wielder to whimper.

"_**Beg.**_" Was Roxas's only word.

Sora swallowed whatever pride he had left and nodded hesitantly. "Please Roxas, make me cum…" Roxas humbly obliged.

At that moment, Sora had forgotten about the abnormality of which Roxas was acting and just followed along with what was happening.

The Nobody's sneer grew wider as he straightened himself up and started back plowing into Sora while jerking him off. Instantly, Sora was overcome with pleasure and warmth, the pressure in his gut building so much that he felt his entire body tremble with strain.

"O-Oh sooo good…" Moaned Sora happily as he felt the heat in his body grow with every second that passed. Roxas pushed himself even further into the teen making him scream out in pleasure. "Harder! Faster! I'm nearly there!" Without a second thought, Roxas quickened his pace, slamming himself further in while grinding and twisting inside of Sora, pleasuring each time he pushed in while stroking Sora's manhood even harder and quicker.

"Yes! Yes! That's it! I'm going to cum!" Sora cried out between moans. Roxas quickened his pace even harder when he felt Sora's dick twitched in his hand, feeling the same thing happen to him. Roxas growled with pleasure as he exploded inside of Sora, his hot seed filling Sora from within as the brunette bucked at the intensity of his orgasm. Sora screamed Roxas's name as row after row of his semen sprayed throughout the air, hitting Roxas on the chest as he collapsed on top of Sora.

The two teens huffed harshly and relaxed for a moment. Sora closed his eyes, taking in a heavy breath, and abruptly asked, "Roxas… what was that for?"

He felt the blonde cringed on top of him. Roxas chuckled lowly as drew himself off of Sora and looked him straight in the eyes, smiling honestly and sweetly as he answered.

"_**I just… wanted to see how it would feel before I eat you.**_"

Sora blinked. "What?"

Suddenly, Roxas lunged at Sora's throat biting deeply and causing blood to squirt in every direction. Sora screamed and gurgled, his breaths becoming shallow and strained. Roxas dug deeper into his neck, lapping up blood and crunching on veins until he withdrew himself and stared at Sora's horrified face.

"_**And I was right. You taste so much better on the inside and out…"**_ Without hesitation, Roxas plunged back in and continued to eat his meal. Laughing lowly to himself as he proceeded to strip skin away from bone.

…..

Oh God, it _hurt_.

No less than an hour after devouring Sora did Roxas feel pain coursing through his body. Fire ran through his veins and heated up all his organs, Roxas staggered out onto the beach, the night glow of the moon illuminating his features as he panted and clawed at the sand.

He shut his eyes tightly and felt his skin burn and fluster. Roxas screamed as he felt his bones ache with fresh agony. He didn't know what was happening and that's what scared him most of all. The thought of not knowing what was happening to his body nearly gave him a heart attack – if he had a heart.

Releasing one more howl of pain, Roxas clenched his head and grit his teeth, his skin bubbled and sizzled as it slowly began to peel off, revealing a pitch black tone underneath where bone should be. Roxas groaned and swayed from side to side as his skin fell off his body in a sizzle of heat. He felt his fingernails lengthen to sharp pints and his clenched teeth slowly change into fangs. Roxas growled and fell over backwards, slamming him claws on the ground in pain. Pressure built in his shoulder blades and Roxas felt something protrude from his eerily darkened – skin? – coat. Biting his tongue, jet-black wings broke through his new skin in a splatter of black blood, Roxas groaned as he took in one last breath and steadily stood to his feet.

Roxas moaned as he swayed over to the ocean and caught of glimpse of his new appearance. He looked almost like a Heartless. The blackness that coated his body glowed with malevolence and his newly formed claws and fangs added terror to him animosity. His eyes glowed yellow like a heartless and showed off his new lean and muscular body. Roxas glowered at the set of wings that jutted out of his back and stretched them out, observing with interest the length they could reach up to.

Taking in harsher breaths, Roxas began to chuckle slowly then, with deepest pleasure, laughed insanely through the night. For a second, he wondered if he could ever turn back to his original form but then he realized that he could always worry about that another time. With control, he could most likely switch from this body to his Nobody form, after all, Roxas could faintly hear it, but in his chest – pounding with adrenaline – was a heart.

_His _heart.

Roxas was finally whole but this wasn't going to stop him from achieving a good meal…

"_**I wonder what Kairi's doing right now…**_" Roxas said with a smirk. He outstretched his wings and took to the sky, feeling the night air course through his new body. "_**And then after visiting her, I think I'll pay my tributes to Xion and Axel…"**_

Sora was a good meal… but friends are _better_.

**A/N: ****So ends this little crack pot story :D why I wrote this is still a mystery to even me but I don't care. Soooooooooo thank you for hanging in there! Ultimately, the story wasn't suppose to end this way but I decided against the original ending… soooooo… *****Ahem***

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO READ AND FAVORITED Hollow's Eve!**

**Review Time!**

**Cristalcat101:**** Thanks bro XD**

**Xiomara1:**** The nastier the better! Thank you!**

**Skye Gaurdain27:**** I'm glad to hear their okay and you and your mom too. I hope that motherfucker got what he deserved after killed all those people… thank you so much for showing your concerns!**

**Yuukilover:**** It was pretty traumatic and I hate that something like that had to happen… thank you for reviewing :D **


End file.
